I'm Alone Forever
by LabRatsLover5432
Summary: Oliver thinks he gets left out on everything. He thinks about quitting the team.
Oliver's POV

The team Treat's me like I don't matter. They keep on leaving me out on everything. I walked out from my room and my eyes widened. Skylar had her head in Chase's shoulder and Chase was side hugging Skylar. I was getting all jealous in the inside.

"Skylar? I said, "Chase?"

Skylar and Chase turned and looked at me.

"Hey, Oliver!" Chase said.

"Oliver!" Skylar came out of her seat and walked up to me. "Me and Chase are dating now, We were about to tell you all!"

"Yep, I wish Adam was here so I can rub it in his face saying I got a girlfriend! And you said I wouldn't ever have one!" Chase said.

Skylar chuckles.

"Well, I just wanted to say now, I'm happy for you guys" I said.

I left the room and went and woke up Kaz. Kaz woke up.

"Dude, can't you see I'm sleeping?" Kaz said.

"Kaz we need to talk", I said, Right now.

"Ok, geez, I hate your serious voice" Kaz said.

"Kaz, Skylar and Chase are dating now!"

"So?" Kaz said, "Chase told me he had feelings for her and then Skylar told me she had feelings for him", "So I both set them up on a date, then they confessed their feelings".

"WHAT!?" I shouted, "So because of you, Them both are dating!?"

"Yes, gosh, you took forever to answer that". Kaz chuckled.

"You know what Kaz!?" I shouted, "We are never going to be Best Friends ever again!"

"Wha-"

"Don't talk to me, you kept so many secrets from me" I said. I stomped out of Kaz's room and knocked on Bree's door. Bree got up and opened the door.

"Hey Oliver" Bree said. Bree almost closed the door but then I broke the door with my super strength.

"Oliver, What the Heck!?" Bree shouted at me, "You broke my door!"

"Look we need to talk" I said.

"Fine" Bree said. "Come inside".

I walked in Bree's room.

"I need help getting Skylar and Chase breaking up, they don't belong together!" I said.

"Oliver!" Bree shouts at me, "Chase Finally has a girlfriend, it's not always you getting what you always want".

"But it's not fair" I say.

"Life is not always fair, Oliver" Bree said.

I step out of Bree's room.

"Oh also, did I mention, Me and Kaz are dating!"

I ignore her.

"Maybe I should quit the team, they never tell me anything, they don't treat me right, I think it's time to... Quit" I thought.

I packed my things and headed out for the door, but Skylar, Chase, Kaz, and Bree were standing there.

"Hey Oliver where are you headed?" Chase asked me.

"I'm quitting the team" I said.

"What?" Bree said.

"I'm quitting" I said, "You all don't treat me like your supposed to, and Chase all of a sudden gets the Alien girl of my dreams!", "So I'm quitting, "And I'm never coming back".

"Oliver, like I said, life isn't always fair!" Bree shouted at me, "You are going way to overboard on this!"

"I agree with Bree, Oliver".

"I think he would have way to overboard if we told Oliver that we went on a mission alone and left him here by himself".

"Kaz!" Everyone shouted at Oliver.

Everyone makes a Why-Would-You-Say-That-Out-Loud face.

"What!?" I screamed, "So you all left me here alone and went to the mission without me?!"

Everyone looks down on their shoes.

"Look, Oliver, we couldn't find you, so we called you" Chase said.

"No, you didn't call me!" I shouted at him

"Oliver it was a dangerous mission and we were running out of time!" Skylar said.

"You guys could have called me then!" I shouted.

"We did!" Everyone said to me at once.

"No you all didn't!" I said, "Look, I'm quitting and no one is gonna convince me to re-join, this is proving my point of all of you guys of how you all are treating me! I should have joined the evil side with my mom, so then no one can treat me how all of you all are treating me like, you all keep on leaving me out on team meetings! And you left me out on a mission! And keeping all these secrets you have from me!"

"Oliver, I'm not going to let yo- Bree said.

"Yes you are, like I told you all, you won't convince me to re-join, I'm quitting, for good.

I opened the door furiously and went to the elevator and left the building, then I sat down outside, thinking "I'm alone... Forever".

That was my fan fiction for the Elite Force Wiki May Fan Fic Contest!

Hope You enjoyed this!


End file.
